Gizmos
About Gizmos are elements of Circuits that move or rotate objects. They can be used in Custom Rooms to move or rotate Maker Pen objects, props from the Palette, or even other gizmos (which may move or rotate other objects themselves). .]] If your Permissions in a room allow you to use the Maker Pen and view gadgets, gizmos can be created with the “Gadgets” tab of the Palette. They appear as small motors with an axle. Gizmos may be configured with the Configure mode of the Maker Pen. The pins of gizmos may be connected to and disconnected from pins of Chips with the Wire mode of the Maker Pen; usually you need at least one Variable Chip to activate a gizmo and set a velocity for its movement. To use a gizmo to move another object (Maker Pen object, prop from the Palette, or even another gizmo), use the Wire mode of the Maker Pen to connect the top part (axle) of the gizmo to the other object. Connect the body of the gizmo to another gizmo (or any other object) to move the gizmo itself (and everything that is connected to its top part). Note that you cannot connect Maker Pen shapes (turn them into objects with the "Done Editing" button). Once configured correctly, gizmos start moving automatically. You can stop all gizmos by unchecking "Play Gizmos" in the "Settings" tab of the Palette. To restart the gizmos, tap the "Play Gizmos" button again. Note that selected gizmos (except for the Animation gizmo) do not move. Drop your Maker Pen or use the Select mode to unselect the gizmo. Gizmos connected to objects over long distances can be affected by the Rotation Compression issue. List of Gizmos This section describes all gizmos that are available in the "Gadgets" tab of the Palette. You need the Permissions to use a Maker Pen and view gadgets to get access to this tab. Rotator A Rotator rotates the object that is connect to its top part (axle). With the Configure mode of the Maker Pen, you can set the "Acceleration Time" (in seconds) that it takes to change the speed of the Rotator to a new value. Inputs: Look At The Look At gizmo rotates the object that is connected to its top part (axle) towards an object with the tag that is specified with the Configure mode of the Maker Pen as "Tag to Follow". If multiple objects with that tag are present in the room, it rotates towards the average position of all matching objects if "Tracking Multiple Tagged Objects" is set to "Average". It rotates towards the position of the closest object with that tag if "Tracking Multiple Tagged Objects" is set to "Closest". If a "Smoothing Amount" greater than 0 is specified, the Look at gizmo does not follow the object instantaneously but with a small delay which creates a more fluent motion. Inputs: Piston A Piston moves the object that is connect to its top part (axle) in a straight line. With the Configure mode of the Maker Pen, you can set the "Acceleration Time" (in seconds) that it takes to change the speed of the Piston to a new value. The "Max Travel Distance" (in meters) specifies how far the piston can move before it stops. When moving backwards, it stops at its initial position, which you can see by unchecking "Play Gizmos" in the "Settings" tab of the Palette. Inputs: Clamp The clamp gizmo keeps an object connected to its axle, or lets it interact freely with the world. Think of it as grabbing and dropping objects. Inputs: Expert Tip: Grenade States and Placed Explosives :When re-clamped, the state of objects is not reset, i.e. grenade timers will keep ticking if re-clamped. This can be used to create placed explosives, by making a dart move a clamp gizmo, which moves a grenade. If you use a button to re-clamp the grenade last second, you effectively have a placed explosive. Animation Gizmo ] The Animation Gizmo will animate all objects connected to it based on key frames defined by the player. The "In" and "Out" settings shown when editing a keyframe are acceleration and deceleration settings. These can be configured for each object in the animation, and default to "Linear." "Linear" sets no acceleration. "Ease" and "EaseFast" both apply acceleration or deceleration, but at different rates. The "In" setting determines the deceleration from the previous frame, and the "Out" setting determines the acceleration toward the following frame. Both settings are visually represented by the blue dots appearing on the path lines. Expert Tip: Pivot Point :''If a rotating object appears to move strangely between key frames, make sure to check its pivot point and adjust the shapes of the object such that the pivot point is at the point where you want your object to rotate around, e.g. the center of a joint. ''Category:Tools